Soldering has conventionally been done manually in most of the cases because soldering conditions vary greatly in each case. A device which meets such diversified requirements would inevitably become complicated and large in size. Moreover, merits of automatized soldering device are not fully appreciated in certain areas. In such areas they manage to do soldering works manually.
On the other hand, it is quite difficult to obtain uniform soldering with excellent luster finish. Need for automatic soldering device which can replace the manual operations was mounting, particularly in industries relating to products of greater added value.
The present inventor developed an automatic soldering device which comprises a soldering iron which is moved vertically by an air cylinder, a separate solder feeding means to feed thread-like solder at timing aligned to said vertical movement in two steps, i.e. primary and secondary feedings in a given amount, under controlled preheating time and heating time.
The present invention aims to improve the automatic soldering device contrived by the present inventor and to achieve higher precision and efficiency in soldering operations.